


No More Nightmare [Eng]

by Bangtan_Benhead



Category: The Babadook (2014), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Autumn in Australia, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Gore, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, Somebody help my babies, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, The crossover nobody asked for but I needed to write, Threesome - M/M/M, Thriller, Vacation, Violent Thoughts, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: All the Bangtan Boys needed was a well-deserved break, and it seemed like odds were on their favor when introduced to an incredible vacation house in the exotic lands of Australia. The price was so laughable they would not refuse such an offer, and ventured themselves into a trip that would turn out to be not the paradise they were looking for, but a horrible nightmare for the seven of them.Strange things happen, slowly dragging them to the abism. A plain children's book could change everything. Would this be the end of the Bangtan?"You can't get rid of the Babadook."[ AU! / Crossover (ENG Translation) ]





	1. The most dangerous place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No More Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432449) by [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead). 



> This fanfic is situated in an Alternative Universe (AU), Crossover with "The Babadook" (2014).  
> I have no rights on the original plot that happens in the film, for it is all property of its director and writer, Jennifer Kent.
> 
> The story develops in a time after the original chronology, three years later, and there would be mentions and appearances from the characters of the film. However, the plot will be all centered - naturally - on the BTS members (our beloved Bulletproof boyscouts), who belong to their families, groupmates and ARMY.
> 
> **It is NOT necessary to have watched the movie to understand what's going on, for it will be explained as the story goes. Or, on the other way, you don't need to know everything about the boys either, since the story parts a bit from their private lives and careers (it's an AU, after all, though they /are/ artists).**  
> But of course, to prevent any Spoiler, I would highly recommend you to watch the film first... and to listen to BTS' music, because they're hella awesome! <3

 

Nothing seemed to make sense. An offer like that couldn’t be real, least honest; however, there they were, clinging naïvely to the fortune that so unexpectedly seemed to smile at them. The idea of some well-deserved vacations haunted the thoughts of the youngster’s septet for a while, in their own way, maybe. But it wasn’t until the smart leader found, almost casually, an advertisement lost in the Internet that came up to him like some kind of divine solution to their problems. A trip certainly appeared like a good escape from the stress of work’s routine, and a friendly change of environment would do as a good way of getting rid of all of that.

And the boys – except from the Busan dancer, who kept his aversion towards leaving his home and safe space to himself – had really liked the idea of a holiday house for the seven of them. A nice, chill ambience was all they needed right then, and fifteen days out of the city sounded quite promising. Destination? The indomitable Australia.

 

     —   Australia, for real? Like why?

     —   Because it’s nearer and the flight is cheaper than going to America… which by the way, ChimChim doesn’t seem to like that much. – Namjoon stated, not even flinching at the constant arguing of his groupmate.

Suga only needed an excuse to complain about, everybody knew that. In fact, it wasn’t like he didn’t like the idea at all, and he agreed with the resting, of course. Nobody could refuse a good break, least when it was so convenient.

     —   It’s not that I don’t like it…, it’s just that it is too far from home. – The younger boy said.

     —   Anyways, this is going to be fun. Vacations with only the Bangtan! – Taehyung cheered from his seat, notably enthusiastic.

The four of them were sitting, in said moment, at the waiting area at Seoul’s airport, waiting for their flight. They had about thirty minutes left, and Jin had gone with Jungkook and Hoseok looking for some food, fearing they could get lost in their way.

     —   You better not get into any trouble before we get to the house, or Jin will blame me for everything and will kill me for sure. – The leader instructed, with a serious face, and the two younger boys present chuckled.

     —   Whatever… Wake me up when it’s time to go. – Suga replied, wriggling on his seat in order to find a more suitable position, adjusting the flight-pillow around the back of his neck.

     —   Let Hobi hyung wake him up, I’m planning on going to Australia alive. – Tae joked.

Ignoring the previous comment with a mental eye-roll, the Daegu’s rapper went ahead to take his nap. He tugged at the visor of his black cap downwards to partially cover his face, leaning down further on his seat. Namjoon’s eyes wandered off around the whole place, hoping to spot somewhere the rest of the guys, while Jimin and Taehyung were chatting between them about how excited they were about the trip – the second one maybe a little more effusive about it than the first one.

     —   Namjoonie hyung, is there any beach in Adelaide? – The dancer asked.

     —   Yes, according to what I read. Also, we’d have a pool at the backyard, and the beach wouldn’t be too far from the residence.

     —   Awesome! – V acclaimed.

 

Minutes later, the three missing boys were already back, each one of them with a packet of cookies or chips in hand. Of course Taehyung took the liberty to steal a couple of biscuits from the youngest of the Bangtan once he had sit down back beside him, to which Jungkook complained futilely. Jin took seat on the free spot by Namjoon’s side, where he had been sitting earlier, quite entertained with the chips he was currently chewing; the rapper rested an arm around his shoulders casually, grinning at the sight of him being so enthusiastic about food as ever. Jimin and J-Hope began to throw amused glances to one another, mimicking hearts with their hands and dramatically impersonating a couple of lovers, clearly mocking both hyungs. The leader of the rap line gave an eye-roll at this, diverted.

 

            It had been about three years ago that Namjoon and Jin had started officially dating. To accept what they felt for each other had been a whole Odyssey for both of them, partly because it had taken them a while to realize about the true nature of their feelings – more specifically Jin, who had never been attracted to another man before, for to Namjoon, it’d been something like “love at first sight” – and partly because they weren’t sure about how the others would react on it. It was a surprise for the two to see that their mates took it all so naturally, as if they had always known that they would end up together. Of course, Big Hit’s reaction was a completely different topic; discretion was their immediate sentence, “for their images’ sake”, according to their agent. Nothing they hadn’t expected to hear, anyways, since it was understandable they would fear about the polemics that such news would cause in the media, despite there was no part in the contract where they forbid any sort of romantic relationships.

 

 

The flight had seemed relatively short to them, since they had all slept for the most part of the journey. After being awakened to board, Yoongi had seized all the time he had since that very moment to go back to Morpheus’ arms, refusing to open his eyes until the plane landed. Jin, Taehyung and Jungkook nearly jumped off their seats in excitement. The weather change was barely noticeable in the air, leaving behind in a matter of hours the fresh spring in South Korea to venture themselves into the warm autumn of South Australia; however, the variation in the scenery was really breath-taking. Orange and reddish hues, typical of May in the region, dyed their surroundings; it was truly beautiful.

Adelaide’s airport was lovely; not so big, maybe, but quite matching the weather and the place. The Bangtan were fascinated with every single thing they saw, they couldn’t stop themselves from taking pictures of everything.

     —   You definitely look like tourists. – Suga noted.

     —   Are we not? – Jin replied, who had lingered a bit in order to make sure nobody was missing. — Stop complaining and take pictures yourself, it’s quite nice here.

     —   He’s techy because he couldn’t keep on sleeping. – Hoseok joked, placing an arm around the Daegu’s rapper’s shoulders. — But it’s true what hyung says, this place is awesome.

     —   It is! And what a nice weather! – Jimin beamed by their side.

V and Kookie, meanwhile, had begun to play with each other, pushing one another with their luggage like a pair of disastrous infants – which wasn’t too far a description from what they actually were, to be honest.

     —   We’ll take our luggage to the house, and then, we could go explore the city together. – Said the leader, helping Jin out with one of the bags he was carrying and heading with the rest of them towards the airport’s exit.

     —   And how are we supposed to get to the house? – Suga inquired.

 

In that moment, Tae hit Jimin with his bag, making him trip. The maknaes, along with J-Hope, burst into laughter mockingly at the poor boy, who didn’t took long to join them in their game and equally thumped his mate with the baggage he carried, then threw a kick at him – lacking any real force, of course.

     —   Hey kids, behave! What are you, five-years-old? Don’t make me take you personally back to Seoul. – Jin scolded them.

     —   Yes, Eomma! – Jungkook teased, causing the rest of them to laugh.

To say he was incensed was an underestimation, it seemed that he would go and pull at their ears to stop them in any moment. Namjoon and Suga couldn’t help but laugh right then, so the eldest of the Bangtan sent them both a glare.

     —   Aren’t we going? – He urged.

     —   Fine, fine, sorry. Let me make a call, the van must be waiting for us outside. – Namjoon excused himself, taking out his mobile phone from the pocket of his jeans.

He walked past ahead to put some distance between him and the hubbub the youngers and J-Hope were making, so that he could speak on the phone. Whilst, Jin guided the rest of the boys to the waiting room, in order to have them seated and “held” for a bit at least while his boyfriend solved the transport issue.

     —   Why are you so damn loud? Turn it down! You disturb the peace of this place! – Suga told them just as he settled himself down on one of the plastic seats, dragging his stuff along with him.

     —   I’m sorry, hyung. – Jimin smiled, holding back his laughter for a bit, and sat down on the spot by the rapper’s side, throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders affectionately.

Yoongi opened his mouth to protest about it, but shut it back again right away. Lately it became harder for him to find any reason to want to push Jimin away from him, since it was seldom that he actually bothered him; his proximity was becoming a habit for them both, apparently. The younger boy took this as a good sign, so he let his own head rest on the other’s shoulder.

Taehyung had approached as well, encouraged by seeing how his two groupmates seemed to be sharing a moment, and without abandoning his playful attitude, he went on and sat on his fellow citizen’s lap, thus being – according to his peculiar mind – an attempt to join them in. Suga didn’t hesitate to push him off of him, scowling at the other.

     —   Not you, V. Get away! – He reproved, even though his voice held a teasing tone at the back. — Go sit over there, at the end of the row. I don’t wanna see ya.

Everybody burst into laughter at this, amused. Even Tae himself was laughing, for he knew his mate well enough to know that his grumpiness wasn’t for real. Nevertheless, he obeyed and took a seat a couple of seats away from his, imitating some puppy eyes. Hoseok, who was still cackling at his friend, felt bold enough to sit right beside the ferocious rapper, taking the free space between him and Jin.

     —   Can I sit here, hyung? – He asked amusedly.

     —   I don' know. Can you?

It was his sardonic response that provoked even more fits of laughter among the Bangtan.

A few minutes later, the leader of the group was back, grabbing his luggage back from where he had left it with Jin while he was making the phone call. He didn’t even bother to ask what it was all about, since he already suspected it would be due to some random shenanigan of the guys, as always. He leaned to place a fleeting kiss on his boyfriend’s hair before he spoke.

     —   It’s all set and ready. The van will be here in a minute, so everybody pick up your stuff, don’t forget anything. We’ll wait for it outside, at the entrance, so that we’d put everything in the truck. Okay?

     —   Yes, Appa. – Said Tae and Kookie in unison, bringing back some laughs.

 

Namjoon had managed to rent a van, once the dates for their trip had been arranged, to serve them as transport in Adelaide, so that they could save the extra charges for taxis every time they decided to go visit some place at the city, or just whether they needed to stock up on groceries. Everybody thought it was a great idea, worthy of their leader’s wit, and Jin loved that it would imply them moving around all together everywhere. More quality time with the Bangtan, just like in some family holidays! Which they practically were, in fact. 

 

 

After they had all gathered their respective luggage, the seven Korean youngsters headed off towards the main doors at Adelaide’s airport, to wait there for their promised transportation. Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook radiated sheer enthusiasm, whilst Yoongi seemed to be struggling against the forces of gravity to keep walking. The temperature was indeed nice, and not very different from the one they had in South Korea by that time of the year, so the day looked bright outside.

Jin put on his blue cap then to prevent the luminous rays of sunlight; Namjoon looked just as handsome as ever with those shades on. The rapper could feel his gaze on him and smiled at the other.  No one recognized them in Adelaide. No one would judge them nor question them for being together, then. As soon as that thought crossed the taller guy’s mind, he approached his boyfriend to round his waist with an arm, pulling him closer to himself as they walked towards the entrance. None of the other Bangtan seemed to notice, or if they had, they rather ignored it. Namjoon took advantage when their groupmates went ahead – with their chattering and cheering – to the exterior of the airport, and quickly leaned down toward the older boy to seal their lips together for a moment that they wished would have lasted forever.

 

     —   Ugh! Wait until you two have a room. – Suga interrupted them, with a feigned grimace of disgust. He only did it to mess up with them, most assuredly.

Jin rolled his eyes, exhaling a sigh of apparent tedium. Perhaps they were wrong when they thought no one would bother them for utterly demonstrating some affection towards one another, for a change.

 

 

It was a family mini-van, precisely for seven people, with enough space in the truck for all of their stuff. Namjoon, of course, took the driver’s place – which was unusually located to the right to the Korean’s mind –, while Jin took the passenger seat by his side; on the backseats, there were Jungkook and V on the first row, and at the back, J-Hope, Suga and Jimin were arranged respectively. Unfolded on his lap, the eldest of the Bangtan held a map of the city.

     —   Are you sure you know which way we should go? – He asked his partner, with a sceptical raised eyebrow.

     —   Just open the GPS app on the phone and look for the address I wrote down. I don’t think it’d be too hard to arrive from here. – He instructed in response while adjusting his seatbelt and testing the controls of the vehicle.

     —   Why is Rap Mon behind the wheel? He’s getting us lost. – That was Jungkook’s humorous comment from the backseat.

     —   We'll never get to the house! – Tae dramatized as well, pulling the younger boy beside him into an embrace as he pretended to burst into tears. Amusedly, Jungkook shook him off while the others laughed.

     —   Stop complaining, we’ll get there without any trouble. – Namjoon defended, looking at the rest of them through the rear-view mirror.

     —   Don’t be so cruel with Moni. Besides, he’s got an excellent co-pilot. We’ll be fine. – Jin intervened, a wide entertained smirk on his face.

The aforementioned looked at him with an arched eyebrow, but soon his dimples were on display as he smiled back at him. Turning his attention back to the task in hands, he started the engine to the mini-van to leave the airport’s parking lot at last.

     —   Alright. _Let’s go!_ – The leader hailed, and the Bangtan didn’t took long to express their own excitement and energy through cries and cheers.

 

On their way during their little journey on the road to get to the house, the boys had turned on the radio to listen to some popular music in English and “warm up”. The vivacious melody of _“Helicopter”_ , by the British band Bloc Party, roared through the speakers, boosting them with energy and encouraging them to sing along. Even with all four windows down, Suga insisted he was suffocating at the back, which everybody jokingly justified by saying he was the “grandpa”. Jin and Namjoon, meanwhile, where arguing about directions they ought to follow on the way; everything seemed even more confusing for both of them due to the difference on the driving rules. The maknaes couldn’t stop taking pictures all around, as expected, registering as much as their memory cards would allow them; Adelaide was so very different from other cities they had visited before. 

 

     —   Hey, did you know Australia holds the greatest amount of world’s most dangerous animals? – Suga asked his fellow rapper while reading a seemingly harmless brochure of the zone he had picked up at the airport.

     —   Really? – The curious gaze of Hobi automatically flew to the other.

     —   There’s a million species of highly poisonous insects. Here it says, it’s all in English. – He pointed at the page with utter tranquillity. J-Hope peeked over his shoulder to prove whether that was true, with a notable wince of anguish.

Jimin sent a hesitant glance to the older.

     —   You’re kidding, right, hyung?

     —   Not at all. It also says it’s very common to find crocodiles even on their backyards.

     —   Crocodiles?! – The dancer repeated, unbelieving.

     —   Yes, and big ones. – Suga nodded, who seemed to be internally enjoying the dread his two friends were staring to show. — And, what to say about snakes?

     —   SNAKES?! – Hoseok practically shrieked, opening his eyes wide in horror at the sole mention of said reptiles.

     —   Yeah. Did you know 21 of the 25 most lethal species of snakes live in the Australian continent? You find them literally everywhere, even at the mall or in the toilet.

 _—   Oh my God!_ – Gwangju’s rapper could barely hold back the panic. — Namjoon-ah, can we turn back to the airport? I don’t wanna be here anymore. – He called out from his seat.

     —   What? No, of course not. Yoongi, stop scaring the others! – The leader retorted.

     —   I was only informing them about what I read in here. It doesn’t hurt to know. – The aforementioned defended himself with feigned innocence. — Look! Here comes Adelaide’s section… – He said, turning the page of the illustrative brochure, which seemed more like a morbid guide than else (or an effective tourist repellent).

     —   Leave that, or Hobi is gonna have nightmares. – Jungkook intervened, tearing off the brochure from the other’s hands. — Besides, Jiminie is scared too now, and I’m not gonna share a room with either of them if they’re gonna be complaining ‘bout everything.

     —   Can I see it? – Tae asked, glancing over at the booklet with curious eyes.

     —   No, nobody’s going to see it. We’re on a goddamn family vacations and you’re not going to ruin the trip with your tales! Jungkookie, give that to me. – Jin demanded from his seat, turning and holding out a hand towards the youngest to get the brochure. As soon as he had it, he folded it carelessly and kept it at the bottom of his handbag (if anyone asked him, it was a hand luggage, but everybody knew it was an actual handbag).

     —   Agh! What a spoilsport! – Suga complained, even though (and this he would never admit out loud) he might have felt a little bit alarmed by the new information as well. However, he was left with the desire to find out whether there would be any greater danger in the charming Adelaide or if, hopefully, they’d be having some nice and quiet vacations.

 

 

It took them about an hour to find the place, even with the holy GPS’s assistance. Having to drive on the opposite side of the road to which they were used to was a mess, even worst for the disoriented Namjoon, who was barely capable of decoding the signals even with his intellect. But, finally, all that comical peripetia was worth it. The automated voice of the GPS announced the end of the route, and the mini-van stopped right in front of the showy house. Exclamations of awe soon echoed among the Bangtan.

It was a big, two-storey construction at bare eye, the front was lovely, and it didn’t appear to be any crocodile at the front yard. It didn’t quite look like any of those American luxurious mansions in Hollywood films, but it seemed big enough to house them all. Taehyung opened the door of the mini-van as soon as it had stopped moving, rushing to climb out of it, followed closely by his fellow mates. Namjoon and Jin showed a little less eagerness to get out of the vehicle.

At the entrance of the house, there was a woman dressed in a jacket and skirt – quite professional – waiting for them, wearing a business smile on her face. Her auburn hair fell down her back perfectly straight, standing out over the dark colour of her suit. Whilst Jin went to the back of the car to help his maknaes to take out their luggage from the truck, the leader of the group headed off to greet the woman receiving them.

 

     —   Hi, welcome! I’m Claire, lawyer and representative of the property. – She greeted, holding out a hand to the boy.

     —   Hi, thanks. I’m Kim NamJoon, it’s nice to meet you personally. – He said, smiling back at her as he reached to shake her hand. — Sorry about the delay. We got kinda lost on our way from the airport.

     —   Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry. – She replied seemingly calm, though on her face there was a mild surprise. — You sounded older on the phone and e-mails.

     —   Really? – The rapper chuckled, a bit abashed. — Well, I hope there’s no problem about that.

     —   Not at all.

     —   Umm… These are my mates…, the Bangtan. – Namjoon pointed with a slight nod of his head at the other six youngsters, who appeared to be fighting each other to get their respective luggage out of the mini-van’s truck. He mentally face-palmed himself; it seemed that he would never give any good first impression with them goofing around all the time.

     —   Hi, I’m Jin. – The brown-haired boy had approached them so he was standing right beside his boyfriend, holding out his hand towards the woman as well, who greeted him back.

They had been practicing their English along the way, a petition from Namjoon, for they would need it if they planned on going out of the house now and then and communicate with the others, since it could be very tiresome for the leader to translate everything their groupmates said and vice versa. Even though he didn’t say it out loud, everybody knew it was like that and they sympathized.

     —   It’s a pleasure. – She said, hardly passing over the fact that the oldest Bangtan’s arm looped almost possessively around the leader’s. Turning away to the quintet that approached right behind, stumbling and pushing one another, Claire clasped her hands with feigned enthusiasm. — Welcome, everyone.

     —   Thank you. – They all choired.

 _—   The house seems really fantastic._ – V commented (naturally, in his language).

     —   He said the house looks amazing. – Namjoon managed to translate, of course.

     —   Oh, I’m glad you like it. – The woman grinned. — C’mon in, I’ll show the rest of the house.

 

Excited, they all followed her inside the property, dragging their luggage along. Jin sent the taller boy a nervous glance, and he just smiled at him reassuringly. Hoseok, meanwhile, was looking around as if searching for any sign of insects or vermin around. Jimin and Taehyung were the first ones to walk in right behind the woman, watching with wide eyes every single detail in the house as if it was some sort of museum.

     —   Here we have the corridor, the living room and the staircase to the top floor, which we would visit later on. The door over there, almost immediately, it’s a toilette. – Claire explained as they walked by, pointing at each part of the house. — As you may see, the space here is well distributed thanks to the enlargement this construction had when the neighbour lot was taken once dislodged by the State. Now, here’s the dining room, and right beside, the kitchen…

As it was expected, it didn’t take long for the two maknaes to get distracted from the red-haired woman’s speech. Taehyung was glancing all around without really paying any attention to whatever the lawyer was saying – partly because he barely understood what she said, her Australian accent making it even more confusing for him –, like he was creating a mental map of the whole building, while Jungkook had stayed behind from the rest just watching the decoration and ‘discovering’ each part of the house on his own. That’s how he noticed a detail that, apparently, everybody else had dismissed: a wooden door sited on the space under the staircase, completely sealed to the wall. That certainly caught his attention and woke up his curiosity.

     —   What is… that door? – He struggled a bit to ask it in English, raising his voice just enough for the woman to hear him from the kitchen.

Claire – who was showing the other six boys every single section and equipment they had in the kitchen, explaining the distribution of nearly everything around – stopped dry on her tracks when she heard the Korean boy’s question from the corridor. She walked back to the entrance of the kitchen to lean out and see whatever he was referring to, trying hard not to reveal anything on her face. The others approached to see as well, curious.

     —   Which door? – She inquired, somewhat disconcerted.

     —   That one. – Pointed out the youngest of the Bangtan.

     —   Oh, that door! – She let out a forced chuckle, as if the answer had been utterly obvious before her eyes and she had ignored it. — That’s the door to the basement. The first construction here used to have one, but… remodelling the house, it was decided that it wasn’t necessary anymore, so it was discarded and the door was locked to prevent accidents. It’s still there, of course, since they couldn’t just cover it or move it out, but there’s nothing in there. It was totally emptied, so no worries.

Namjoon nodded and went on to translate them, in a quick summary, what the woman had just explained. Neither Yoongi nor Taehyung looked actually troubled by this, and Jungkook and Jimin seemed to buy into it. Jin and Hoseok, on the other hand, appeared a little sceptical about it, but none of them said anything and they just exchanged doubtful glances with one another; it surely would have to do with the fact that they were the two most fearful guys out of the seven.

     —   So, there’s nothing down there? – The leader asked.

     —   Nothing but pipelines. There’s really nothing to worry about. – Claire asserted with a smile that was meant to be calm. — Would you like to go see the rooms?

     —   Of course! – Namjoon nodded once again, forgetting about the whole topic easily, just like the others did too.

Placing an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, he pulled him a bit closer to him, offering him a reassuring smile that served well to distract the brown-haired guy from his thoughts and doubts. Apparently, the idea of getting to pick their rooms excited them greatly, effectively making them all forget for a while the previous question and urging them to resume their tour.

     —   Come on. – Claire encouraged them as she lead the way upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the "original" languages that are seen in the story (being English the official language in Australia, and Korean for the Bangtan boys), I used the italics to point out whenever they were using a word or a phrase in a language different from the one the mayority of them are speaking then. For example: signaling in 'italics' some word or expression in English that the Bangtan would randomly use when talking to one another, being understood that they speak Korean among them. Or, on the other hand, whenever they are required to speak in English when there's another character with them and they mention something in Korean.  
> Just to make that clear and prevent any possible confusion. :) (Anyways, feel free to ask!)
> 
> I hope you're liking it so far, being it only the beginning. ~


	2. It's all fun and games

 

The upper floor had three rooms – the master bedroom, which was the largest, with a _Queen-size_ bed in it and its own full bathroom, and another couple of rooms with twin beds each –, a shared balcony at the end of the corridor and another full bathroom. Namjoon had asked the rest of them not to make a fuss while the legal representative of the property was still there. Of course that had only been partially accomplished, for it was inevitable for the Bangtan to start arguing about who’d have which room, running from one place to the other to see every single corner on the second floor.

Claire, tolerating the Korean boy’s childish attitude a bit amusedly – more by obligation and the apparent urge to lend them the house than anything else, really –, showed them the property’s backyard as well. It was then that the Bangtan were astonished, getting the more fascinated with the house. At the backyard, there were the facilities of the pool, which seemed fairly big and had all the necessary maintenance equipment. They also had their own cots to enjoy the sun at each side of the pool, and a garden table with an umbrella.

Further at the back, there was a small utility room where they kept the gardening tools and some other cleaning and maintenance products for the house. The laundry area was also sited there for ‘practicality’ motives – after emptying the basement – having their own functional washer and dryer – according to what the redhead said, of course. Access to the backyard was limited to the gleaming sliding glass door at the end of the hallway that connected the toilette with the stairs.

 

 

Leaving the other Bangtan to appreciate the exterior of the house, watching the pool in awe and discussing between them their plans to have fun in there together, Namjoon and Jin followed Claire back into the house to receive all necessary instructions to the property’s maintenance and stuff. The other five guys were running around, playing and laughing happily just like kids, exploring the whole place around.

     —   Wow, guys, look at this! – Taehyung cried out, he had been walking by the row of pruned bushes that surrounded the property’s yard. Colourful flowers, seemingly exotic to them ornamented the yard, and seemed to be planted and well-fertilized for years now. He had stopped right in front of a peculiar rosebush that caught his eye. — They’re amazing!

     —   What are they? Snakes?! – Hoseok asked, automatically stopping his fuss with Jiminie and turned to the singer, alarmed.

     —   None of that, come see! – He invited once again.

Stung by curiosity, his groupmates approached their eccentric friend, eager to find out what it was all about.

     —   They’re roses. – Suga noted, hardly amused.

     —   They’re black! – Jimin said beside him, peeking over Jungkook’s shoulder to see.

     —   They’re real? – The Golden maknae questioned.

     —   It seems so. – Tae nodded, apparently thrilled by his discovery, crouched beside the plant. He reached out to caress the leaves; they felt quite natural, as any other rosebush would, if only it wasn’t for the unusual colour of its flower. — They’re natural, ‘been planted in many other parts of the house, look! – He indicated with his index their surroundings.

     —   Would it be some exotic species of the region? – Hobi suggested, tilting his head as he looked at the roses with a wince of confusion and disgust. For some reason, they didn’t give him a good feeling.

     —   I dunno. I’m not a geologist.

     —   Don’t you mean “botanic”? – Yoongi snorted.

     —   They match Suga hyung’s soul! – Jungkook joked, making the others laugh.

     —   I don’t like them. – Hoseok stated, shaking his coppery hair along with his head. — They look dismal.

     —   I think they’re cool. I should plant some of those back in Korea. – The older replied, an amused smirk plastered on his pale face.

     —   At least, we haven’t found any crocodile or snake. – The youngest of the Bangtan said, mockingly, making the Gwangju dancer even more scared.

Startled, Hobi moved away from the plants and went back to the concrete area around the pool, considering this somehow safer. The others blatantly laughed at his reaction, whilst Jimin hurried to follow his hyung, not quite easy with the idea of dangerous animals around them either.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the Australian woman was talking to the leader and his partner in the living room, explaining to them what services they had and showing to them each one of the keys in the set they would be given. They both seemed to be understanding what the woman said – maybe the tanned-boy a bit more clearly than his boyfriend, to say truth – when they heard a shriek coming from the outside of the house.

Alarmed, the first thing Namjoon and Jin thought straightaway was that it had been one of their groupmates, and the taller of the two was just about to run towards the backyard to supposedly aid them. However, he had barely moved a finger when the main door was practically kicked open, just as a kid – not older than eleven years old – dashed into the house. His brown hair tousled on his head and his face red from crying, wearing an untidy school uniform; the child was desperately screaming as he rushed to the living room, where he stopped dry on his tracks as soon as he laid eyes on both Korean guys standing beside the woman. Something similar to panic crossed his expression, and he shut quiet in a second as if he had somehow lost his voice.

     —   Samuel! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the car! – Claire scolded him immediately, raising her voice in a way that managed to startle even the couple of Idols, notably upset because of such an interruption. — Go back there right now!

     —   I-Is… Is that your son? – Namjoon dared to ask, quite bewildered.

     —   Oh, no… Thanks God he isn’t. – She was quick to say, shaking her head. She tried to draw an apologetic smile towards the two youngsters, but she was still shaken by the previous shock. — He’s just my disobedient nephew.

     —   This is my house! You can’t stay here! You can’t! It’s my house! It’s _his_ house! Go away! Go away, all of you! – The kid shouted, and he seemed to have just recovered his state of alarm.

     —   Samuel, stop! We’ve already talked about this. Now, go back to the car immediately. – Claire urged him, taking a few determined steps towards the child, seeing red.

The boy seemed to understand what was going to happen, staring at his aunt in horror, and then he let out yet another frightening screech. The woman was barely moved this time, way too scandalized by all of the shrieking, and she grabbed the kid firmly by the arm, dragging him out of the house. Sam put on resistance, practically throwing himself to the ground to prevent being kicked out, clinging at anything at reach. Of course all that loud clamour quickly brought the attention of the rest of the Bangtan, who didn’t took too long to go back in the house, confused and scared by the child’s screaming.

 _—   What’s going on?_ – Yoongi intervened, stepping in by the leader’s side.

There was no need to answer, though; everybody witnessed the kid’s unsettling outburst in the living room. They stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or how to react to all of that. Jimin, Hoseok and Jin, of course, where the most astounded ones.

     —   You have to leave! You must get out of here! _He_ will kill you! _He_ ’ll kill all of you and eat you alive! You’re all going to die! Get out! Get out! Get out! – Sam wailed, tussling and kicking at the woman. His watery gaze, filled with tears and insomnia, focused directly on the oldest of the seven for a moment. — You’re going to die!

A disquieting shiver ran down Jin’s spine, freezing him on the spot. His eyes were wide open, overcome by panic, and his face had gone completely white. Everybody around him was nearly as confused as himself; Jimin had hastily clung to Hobi’s arm, by his side, totally shocked. None of the two maknaes understood what was happening.

     —   Samuel, that’s enough!

Seizing his brief moment of hesitance, Claire pulled a bit harder from the kid’s arm and finally took him out of the house. Samuel no longer resisted, and let himself be dragged back to the lawyer’s vehicle, which had been parked just around the block – in order to prevent, precisely, that Sam got close to the house. Meanwhile, the septet of boys simply stood there, staring at each other with shocked expressions and dropped jaws, not being capable of moving a single finger nor to emit the slightest sound.

     —   What the hell was all of that? – Suga spat, coming out of the stupor.

     —   Who was the boy? – It was Tae’s question, who appeared to ignore the seriousness of the matter.

     —   I have no idea. – That’s all Namjoon managed to say, still quite dazed. He then turned to look at his boyfriend, who seemed kind of like hypnotized, watching in horror towards the entrance through which the redhead and the boy had previously disappeared. — Jin, are you okay? – He spoke softly, and he took the other’s hand in his delicately, just to let him know he was still there by his side.

Jin was trembling a bit, his skin felt icy. He didn’t verbally respond, but he turned to Namjoon with vivid consternation in his eyes. He slightly nodded, even though the tanned boy could notice the hesitation in his act himself.

He didn’t have the chance to say anything else, nor to comfort him a little more, for the property’s representative was already back after a few minutes. She seemed quite shaken. She met with the Korean boys once again, and she straightened her clothes before she aimed to speak, nervously clearing her throat.

     —   I must beg your pardon. I’m sorry you had to witness all of that. I’m terribly sorry, indeed. – She was quick to apologize, her white cheeks now tainted crimson and her eyes flooded with tears that threatened to stream out. — This has been really difficult for me; Samuel lives with us since almost two years ago, after his mother was interned in a psychiatric hospital. He suffered a lot of trauma, and it only got worse when we remodelled the house. He’s already into therapy, but sometimes, he has outbursts like this. Please, do not listen to what he said, it wasn’t his intention. He was delirious, he hasn’t taken his pills yet and… he tends to go into crisis then. Please, forgive all this fuss. – By the time she had spurt that out of her mouth, she ran a hand through her cheek to wipe away the tears that had managed to roll down her face in the process. The woman looked truly devastated.

     —   Don’t worry… We understand, I’m sorry. – Namjoon intervened in a consoling tone, staring sympathetically at her.

     —   He is… okay? – A still frightened Jimin dared to ask, from his spot.

     —   He will be, no worries. And thank you. What this house needs is a little bit of that youthful joy of yours; I really hope you enjoy staying here. – Claire cheered, composing once again a smile that was supposed to reassure them on their decision and to distract them from the previous incident.

     —   Sure we will. – The lead rapper nodded, smiling back at her as best as he could.

 

 

Once the redhead woman and the kid had left, after handing the copy of the set of keys to the leader of the group, it was the turning point for the seven of them. They were all still shocked by the strange scene that took place just moments ago, and they stood there surrounded by a mostly uncomfortable silence. That had been quite unsettling for everyone, something they had never witnessed in their lives, and they were a bit troubled now about how to subtly change topics and move on.

     —   That was… weird. – Jungkook muttered awkwardly, daring to speak for once, as he draw a slight grimace.

     —   Tell me about it! I was very scared. – Hoseok confessed too, shaking his head and painting an embarrassed smile on his face.

     —   You’re always scared. – Yoongi teased, which miraculously managed to make most of the members laugh, even the aforementioned.

     —   Aigo…, don’t tell me you weren’t surprised as well, hyung. – He reproached amusedly.

Jimin was still clinging to the Gwangju’s rapper’s arm, Suga noticed when he sent a disguised look at them both and something inside him twitched at the sight. He didn't much hesitate to approach them discreetly, and placed his open palm on the younger boy's back in a gesture he assumed would comfort him somehow. He wasn't going to stop and consider how subtly possessive his action might appear either, for he told himself he was just trying to act like a hyung for the young dancer. Which, seemingly, had the desired effect on the other; the boy's sweet gaze laid upon him and he smiled softly at Yoongi. Hoseok didn't seem to mind at all, he probably didn't even notice, and the rest of them were already wrapped in a new chattering and joking.

Despite the hostile tension in the air seemed to have vanished a little, the oldest Bangtan’s face still looked dismayed and somewhat absent from their conversation. Of course this detail didn't slip past their leader, who seized the privacy they had now to put his arms around the other by his side, instantly pulling him closer to his body in a protective way. Caressing his arm gently with a hand and keeping his gaze fixed on his hyung's face, Namjoon spoke to him in a murmur.

     —   Jin, are you sure everything’s alright? Are you feeling okay?

His eyes met Jin’s big and glassy ones, and Namjoon could see that he gulped with some difficulty.

     —   Yeah… – His nod was barely noticeable, and he had to clear his throat to make his voice audible again, for it had come out numb due to the previous shock. This gesture caught the others' attention too, who remained silent in order to listen to what the oldest member was saying. — It’s just… I’d never seen a kid so scared before. Do you think he’s going to be fine?

Those words touched Namjoon’s heart. Of course Jin would be the one who worried about the others, even if they were complete strangers; and the fact that he seemed to be genuinely concerned about the well-being of that poor child – even over the fright the whole situation may have caused – only served to remind the tanned-boy one of the many reasons why he was so deeply in love with him.

     —   Of course, love. – He offered Jin a reassuring smile. He sweetly placed a hand on the older’s cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. — I’m sure he’ll be fine; don’t worry anymore, yeah?

As soon as he received a short nod from the singer, Namjoon leaned down towards him to connect their lips together, kissing with such tenderness and adoration his hyung’s mouth that drove him crazy. Naturally, Jin reciprocated the kiss in no time, suddenly feeling a lot safer in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

     —   Don’t you have a room already for that? – It was Yoongi’s sardonic comment that shook them out of their wee moment, once again.

Hobi and Jungkook’s amused chuckles accompanied the leader’s eye-roll, who unwillingly separated from his partner in order to throw a glare at his mischievous hyung. Jin’s cheeks, on the other hand, had turned a light pink in reaction.

     —   Hyung, let them be! – Jimin intervened on behalf of the other two, smiling amusedly and giving the Daegu’s rapper a playful punch on the shoulder.

     —   Thanks, Jiminie. – Namjoon said.

     —   Speaking of rooms… I call dibs on the one by the balcony! – The maknae declared, before he took his belonging (which he had left abandoned in the hall) and rushed upstairs.

     —   Hey, that’s not fair! I wanted that room! – Taehyung complained just as he ran after his groupmate, carrying his luggage with him.

     —   We’re keeping the room on the other side! Let’s go, Jiminie! – Hoseok shouted and dashed to look for his stuff and follow the two youngest, practically dragging the aforementioned singer along by the arm.

     —   Stop there, you insolent brats! Hyung must pick first by natural right! – Suga protested, hot on their heels.

     —   The master bedroom is ours, don’t you dare touch it! – RM called, laughing, notably entertained by his mates’ behaviour. He shook his head and held his boyfriend’s hand, giving him a wide grin. — Let’s go, before they get it first.

     —   Speak for yourself, I’m calling dibs on my side of the bedroom. – the older one replied with a playful look, before he let go of the other’s hold and quickly headed off upstairs, leaving a surprised and quite amused Namjoon behind. His typical “windshield laughter” could be heard all along the way, and it didn’t took more than a split second for the rapper to go after him, picking up his luggage as fast as he could to run upstairs.

 

 

Thus, the bad time faded away and was easily ignored by the Bangtan, at least for a while. Between laughter, cries and whimpers, the boys pushed one another in order to enter to each bedroom. Considering the master bedroom was automatically assigned to the group leader and his attractive boyfriend, numbers said there were four single beds left for five guys. Maybe none of them were good at maths, but it was obvious that one of them would have to share his bed with someone else, meaning there would end up being a room with two boys and the other with three in it.

     —   And why do I have to share the room with Hobi, too?! – The “bad boy” of the group complained.

     —   Because it was you who told him all those stories about snakes and dangerous animals to scare him. So you’ll have to deal with the coward ones. – Jungkook stuck out his tongue at him from the threshold before he ran away to shelter in his own bedroom, which he was sharing with Taehyung after an elaborate decision through a match of “rock, paper or scissors”.

     —   Call me a ‘coward’ once again, Jeon Jungkook, and I’m gonna kick your ass! – Threatened an offended mochi, raising his voice loud enough to be heard from the other side of the corridor.

     —   I’m not sharing my bed. You two handle it yourselves as you can, but my bed is mine only. – The oldest of the three stated with a dead serious look.

     —   As if I wanted you to. I’m going to sleep with Jiminie, he does appreciate me. – The dancer defended himself, who had already settled on the other bed, holding out his arms wide open at the younger boy. The later chuckled and hurried to join his groupmate, practically jumping to the mattress by his side and wrapping his hyung in an effusive hug.

 

Yoongi could only roll his eyes, letting out a small snort, and laid down on his own bed on the opposite side of the room. He had simply left his belongings at the foot of it, too lazy to start unpacking just like the other two did. He let his eyes shut, still tired from the trip, so he decided to take a short nap while the others settled on their respective bedrooms.

Namjoon had told them that once they were done unpacking, he would take them all out to see the city, and maybe they could have dinner at some restaurant together at the end of the day. They could already sense those were going to be some extraordinary vacations for the seven of them, some definitely unforgettable ones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short. But I didn't want to saturate it or something with so much action going on there. So, I hope the next one would make it up.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
